


Mine

by sunalso



Series: Sun Does MCU Kink Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Jemma Simmons Has No Chill, Licking, S1E1, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: S1. During and post E1. Jemma's jealous over Fitz flirting with Skye. Time for drastic action.For MCU Kink Bingo Square I5: Licking.Beta'd by Gort.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I had a square labeling "licking" on my 2018 kink!bingo card. I decided to be a rebel.

Jemma frowned at Fitz as he sputtered through what sounded an awful lot like flirting with Skye. Something about showing her his equipment.

He couldn’t actually be flirting, could he?

For a few seconds, Jemma tried to control the knot of jealousy and anger in her chest.

Fitz was her partner.

Skye couldn’t have him.

And sure, they weren’t sexual partners, yet, but there’d hardly been time in the breakneck competitive worlds of the Academy and Sci-Ops for them to have time to explore such a relationship, but that didn’t mean Jemma didn’t consider him taken. Or herself, for that matter.

It was jarring to realize he might not have figured out the same things she had. Usually, they were in sync. Now they were in the field, and suddenly they weren’t on the same page anymore? It didn’t make sense to her.

Jemma’s fingers twitched. This wasn’t okay. Not remotely.

She stared at the back of Fitz’s head. She was going to have to do something to let him and everyone know how she felt before it was too late.

****

The mission, their very first, ended in success, thankfully, and as the Bus headed towards the horizon and their next adventure, Jemma tried to relax.

She neatened up the lab before heading upstairs, hoping for a light meal. A salad, perhaps. With chicken for protein.

She paused when she saw Ward, Skye, and Fitz standing around together, chatting. Skye was looking at Ward but was positioned entirely too close to Fitz. Jemma’s Fitz.

Her earlier irrational jealousy came rushing back as an entire tsunami of feeling that left her breathless.

She couldn’t be acting like this.

Fitz was his own person. He could do what he liked. They were friends, Jemma didn’t have a say—

Oh blast, she could hardly think straight.

Everyone needed to know Fitz was taken, including Fitz.

Jemma’s normally brilliant mind went blank. She should be able to think of fifty things to do. Instead, she couldn’t come up with a single one. Blindly, she walked towards the little group. On the far side of them, Coulson and May were standing near the bar and speaking in hushed tones.

Jemma barged into the middle of the group, right between Fitz and Skye.

“Um, excuse me,” Jemma said. Everyone stared at her, and she could feel her cheeks start to burn. “I just…I…” At a complete loss, she sank a hand into Fitz’s curls. His eyes went very wide as she tugged his head to the side.

“Jemma?” he asked.

Before she could think better of it, she leaned forward and licked his neck from the collar of his shirt to his ear with the flat of her tongue. He tasted a little like salt.

Fitz squeaked. She let him go, put a hand over her mouth, and ran for her bunk.

What the bloody hell had she just done?

“Uh, care to explain that?” Ward asked from behind her, probably to Fitz.

Jemma escaped inside her bunk before he could reply and threw herself face down on her bed. She was usually the socially adept one out of the pairing of Fitz-Simmons. Only apparently, when she was emotionally overwhelmed, she turned into a five-year-old. If you licked it, it was yours.

Maybe she should have yelled dibs.

At least she hadn’t done something much more drastic.

Oh, why hadn’t they had a sensible conversation about feelings years ago?

She tried to justify her action by telling herself that it’d been a kind of scent marking. Lots of mammals did something similar. Just not humans.

Ugh.

She pulled the blankets over her head and hoped sleep would find her quickly.

It didn’t.

****

The next morning, Jemma changed out of the clothes from the day before that she’d slept in, or more accurately tossed and turned in, into a nice pair of slacks and a blouse. She pulled her favorite grey jumper over the top and tiptoed down the stairs to the lab.

To her surprise, Fitz was already there, hunched over the counter.

He looked up when she came in.

“G-g-good morning,” she stuttered, going to her station and powering on the computer.

“Morning,” Fitz grunted.

They worked silently. Too silently. It started to become heavy.

“Fitz,” she said.

At the same time he said, “Simmons.”

They both stopped.

“Go ahead,” she prompted.

Fitz turned towards her, crossed his arms, and stared at the floor. “Uh…Jemma…what the heck was that?”

“What was what?” she asked, vainly holding out hope that Fitz meant absolutely anything but the licking.

He wrinkled his nose and walked over to stand right next to her. He tapped the side of his neck.

“What was the thing. With the tongue?” The tips of his ears were pink.

“Well, um…”

“Oh, just tell me.”

She looked up at him. “See, the thing is…I…I…”

He tilted his head to the side, looking annoyed with her reluctance.

Jemma took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Here went nothing.

“I was jealous because I kind of—okay, completely—like you and I guess I thought you knew that and we’d be there for each other always…and you were flirting with Skye, and I hated it, and my mind went blank. I needed her to know you’re taken.”

Fitz blinked. “You licked me…because you like me?”

She nodded and dropped her eyes to the floor. “It wasn’t exactly what I meant to do.”

Fitz didn’t say anything, and she didn’t dare look at him. He was probably mad at her for being so weird. She didn’t know how they’d get past this and go back to being just friends.

There were interminable seconds. Then Fitz leaned over and, to her complete surprise, swiped his tongue up her cheek. She glanced up at him. He turned beet red, stammered something about checking the servers, and fled.

She put a hand over the path he’d traced on her face as her heart beat wildly.

He’d licked her. She grinned.

Fitz liked her.


End file.
